


First Date || Naruto Couples Week 2018

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After the war, the few remaining Uchiha have had to ally themselves with the Hyūga: something Sasuke's pride wasn't eager to accept. At least one of them seems...tolerable. But this is NOT a date.





	First Date || Naruto Couples Week 2018

He tells himself it’s  _not_  a date.

She’s been head-over-heels for Naruto since they were children. The blond may not have noticed, and maybe not many others, either…but  _he_ did. Mostly because he, too, kept an eye on the dobe when no one was looking. Which in turn meant noticing her infatuation: kept hidden, but not to the observant eye.

But with everything that’s been happening, well…the Hyūga and what remains of the Uchiha have had to be  _awfully_  cozy with one another. Something, he’ll admit, his pride was not ready to swallow. But of all the Byakugan-bearing bigwigs he’s had to play pleasantries with over the past several months, Hinata is - by far - the easiest to get on with.

So when Itachi’s busy schedule leaves him as next in line for discussions, Sasuke has little choice but to acquiesce when Hinata asks for an audience.

He’s not even sure what she wants to discuss. Especially since she, too, is technically second in line, what with Hanabi still in position as heiress. Another thing that drives him up the wall - a genin talking to him with all the authority of a clan head despite her father being alive and well, and having an elder sister he personally finds more than qualified to boot.

But for now, he’ll keep that to himself. His clan has enough political hassle without him barging into the Hyūga’s, too.

Hands in his pockets, Sasuke glances up as his senses pick up her chakra. It’s subtle, but still unique. His form lifts from its leaned position against a building’s corner, and he gives her a nod. “Hyūga.”

As always, Hinata gives him an exasperated smile. “Please, Sasuke-kun - y-you can just call me Hinata. I really don’t mind. Besides…there’s a fair number of us about - wouldn’t it make it e-easier to address us by given names?”

He gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I prefer meeting with you all one on one, in all honesty.”

A smile hides behind her hand. “…I understand. I know things have taken some…g-getting used to. I wish I could help things go more smoothly.”

“Given what I’ve seen, you’re the only reason they’ve not been ten times worse.”

Lilac eyes blink in surprise. “Oh…w-well, hopefully they’ll continue to get better. I know you have a lot on your plate, and…well, as allies, w-we should be making that easier, not more difficult.”

A pause, and then a change of subject. “So…what did you have in mind, anyway? Are we here to broker some new arrangement?”

Hinata pauses again. “Oh, ah…n-no? That is…not exactly. I actually just thought it would be nice to, ah…get to know you better, personally. After all, we’ve been seeing each other quite a bit professionally, and…” She gives a sheepish smile. “…I suppose I just wanted to try and…ease some of the stiffness b-between us. I know our arrangement so far has been rather…formal. But we  _were_  classmates once upon a time, and…I suppose it would just be pleasant to…be able to feel more at e-ease around one another. Y-you certainly don’t have to!” Her hands wave anxiously. “…but, well…I’d much rather us be friends than never-ending awkward acquaintances. D-don’t you agree?”

Sasuke blinks. Blinks again. He’d…assumed there was more to it than that. Something to discuss, debate…but not just a visit for a visit’s sake. Brow lifted ever so slightly in surprise, he mulls it over for a moment. “…sure.”

Hinata brightens. “T-thank you, Sasuke-kun!”

“You don’t have to thank me. Isn’t this just what friends do?”

After a pause, she laughs into a hand. “…it is. Perhaps we could…start by getting some tea? It m-may be Spring, but it’s still rather cold out today. We’d do better in a warm room with warm tea!”

Before he can stop it, the corner of his lips quirk. “…I’d like that.” With that, he starts walking, certain Hinata has a place in mind he can follow her to.

“And…you’re not a fan of sweets, correct?”

“Yeah…how’d you know?”

“Otōsama has been…conscientious about what to serve during our, ah…meetings. But, your brother enjoys them, does he not?”

“He does. Likely more than he should.”

Hinata laughs, still walking abreast with him. “I’ll admit, I l-like them too. It doesn’t help I love to bake…”

“Sounds familiar. No wonder you two are friends.”

“Mhm!” Approaching the right cafe front, Hinata hesitates as Sasuke holds open the door. “…oh! Thank you!”

“Hn.”

Indulging in unsweetened matcha, Sasuke nibbles savory senbei as Hinata picks at a cinnamon bun. Though conversation is slow to start, neither of them overly-talkative people, they eventually turn to talk of family - though for once, without reference to politics.

“Neji-nīsan has been doing very well! I think he still has some, ah…rigidity in his muscles, but he’s taken to yoga routines to try and regain his flexibility.”

“Hn…I should suggest the same for Itachi. He’s still not quite back to one hundred percent.” A pause. “…but he can hold his own.”

“I’m glad…it must be q-quite the process, regaining mobility like that.”

“Yeah, but we’re all giving him the help he needs. We even had a light spar the other day. I’m still breaking in the new arm, too.”

“…seems like there’s still a lot of recovery going on,” Hinata notes quietly.

“Mm…better than the alternative.”

“Certainly.”

From there, they pay their bills and just…take to wandering, each seemingly content to just walk and indulge in their own thoughts. Funny - he’s never noticed how similar they are in that regard.

“W-well, you probably have things to do, but…thank you for indulging me, Sasuke-kun.”

Glancing over as she finally addresses him, Sasuke pauses, coming to a stop. “…it was a nice change of pace. Thanks for asking me…Hinata.”

Again, Hinata brightens, and there’s another quirk of his lips. “Perhaps…we can do this again sometime?”

 _It’s not a date…_  “Sure. I could do that.”

“G-great! I…guess I’ll see you later, then.” A hand tucks dark locks behind her ear as Hinata gives a smile. “Have a n-nice afternoon, Sasuke-kun.”

“You too.” Giving a nod, Sasuke watches her take her leave, eventually scanning out over the crowds idly as he thinks back over the day.

…okay. Maybe it was  _kinda_  like a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of Naruto Couples Week 2018! This time with a prompt of first date.
> 
> So the 'verse' this takes place in is one that actually weaves in several OCs of mine - one of which was hinted at, but not directly mentioned. In it, Itachi is revived and has three child of his own, and Shisui has actually been in hiding rather than, well...dead. So with only a handful of Uchiha left, they end up allied with the Hyūga as resentful members of Root seek revenge against the clan that slandered their late leader.
> 
> But I could talk about that huge project all day: that's really the only relevant part here! Sasuke and Hinata end up working together under a new police force of both Uchiha and Hyūga, and...well, end up falling in love. (Hanabi remains heiress here, with a revived Neji as her second-in-command/advisor. All of the character death nullifications! Because that's what fanfics are for.)
> 
> ANYWAY, I really enjoy this one, tho it's short. Slice of life fics are my lifeblood lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
